Sick Day
by Akuma no youna warai
Summary: A light humurous story focused on one of Rikku's days while being sick.


**Author's Note**: Just to let you know...I haven't played FFX-2 in a long while. I've mainly been playing first person shooter games. So if it doesn't sound like the character, my deepest apologies, but it's what I could muster up at that moment when I began writing it. It just came up off the top of my head and inspired from a personal experience of being sick and having an off day just because of it.

* * *

**Rikku's Sick Day**

_Just what I needed!!! The day we got a bazillion sphere waves was the day I just had to get sick. Brother, being the idiot he is, decided to go at it alone. What a mistake that was. I wonder what disasteriffic thoughts I thinking when I let him go out there? Oh well, it must have been the medicine that fogged up my common sense._

Well, this is how it all began. The sickness came first with a couple of sneezes here and there. Then the day after that, I started coughing and ended up having to blow my nose every five seconds. It was a disaster! Shinra even went as far as making me my own gadget tissue thingamajig dispenser that follows me everywhere, for which I was grateful, yet irritated by as well. Heh , heh, I actually finally got rid of it by "accidentally" breaking it. Good riddance! That thing had a habit of making more noise than my coughing ability.

Okay, so, several moments after I "broke" said object, we received so many sphere waves that it felt like we were just victorious in a struggle that topped Sin and Vegnagun together! It was just my rotten luck that I was sick. Anyway, Brother had this "brilliant" idea, to which I agreed unintentionally due to the amount of medical concoctions in my system. As one might have predicted, brother got into a big heap of trouble. This was no laughing matter. Brother had, as one might say, lost his temper when he met up with a Guado. Jeez and here I am trying to find peace with everyone like Yunie's been doing and Brother has to just ruin it, that meanie!

Buddy had to go down there for me and knock some sense into him, literally. When it was time to leave Buddy came back dragging a half sleeping and half beaten Brother. His face was so swollen because of the bruising. You wouldn't have even been able to discern that we were related! Ha-ha! Serves him right! Still…I want more than to have him beaten to a pulp for the stupidity of his actions. Yunie is busting her butt hoping everyone would live with each other in peace! Why's he got to be so senseless! That idiot…I can't believe we're siblings.

Oh yeah, Vydran came to visit us today. He avoided me as I had expected. Jeez, Pops can be such a nincompoop! No matter, I'll just spit a nice thick hawk of saliva in his coffee later. He'll be so confused when he wakes up in the morning with an earthquake of sneezes. Heh, heh, heh. I wonder if Pops would sound like those Hypello…they're always sounding confused.

Anyway, we decided to go to Besaid. Nothing ever changes here…well except for little Vidina. He's grown so much. Yunie was nowhere to be seen…she was supposedly doing some sort of errand. Wonder what it would have been? Anyway we had to leave really quickly. I was actually sad to leave…I didn't get to see Yunie. Not like she'd want to be near me at the moment. Unless she enjoys being miserable with sickness. Lulu managed to give me a homemade potion, saying that it would do me some good and Wakka told me to "take care, ya?" Ha-ha! It's just like them to act all parent-like. I know little Vidina's gonna grow up to be a healthy kid. Well, we said our good byes and were back aboard the Celsius. Lulu's potion had a strong after taste, but I did get a good rest that night.

This is great! The sickness is fading…I hope. I can finally breathe! Which isn't a good thing at the moment. The Celsius is having toilet trouble, thanks to Brother. Shinra should be fixing it…but he's no plumber. Like he says, he's just a kid.

It's noon now and all I can do is shout out YAY! No sickness! Be gone evil bringer of coughs and fatigue! I went up to the bridge to celebrate when that thingamajig I broke almost took my head off as I walked in! Shinra said that it was an urgent need, so naturally, he repaired it. I found Buddy slouched at his station with a large blanket covering him from head to toe. The only thing you could see were his goggles. Strangely enough, Brother was at the helm in the same fashion. Talk about being weird. Shinra and I were probably the only ones that could be considered normal on this ship at the current moment.

* * *

"Hey Shinra…" I said in a questioning tone.

Several sneezes coming from the two located in the front of the ship diverted my attention only slightly.

"What is it?" he asked turning around in his seat.

"Why are they bundled up like cocoons?" I asked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious really, they're sick," he replied and turned back to his computer to resume whatever he was doing.

"Oh…how'd that happen?" I asked.

"They said something about drinking bad coffee," he said, this time not bothering to turn to her.

"Oh," I drawled out. "Heh, heh, heh. Well I gotta go…uh…to the bathroom, bye!"

The first thing I did was to hide myself in the cabin and lock the entry way. After all, I don't ever want to get sick _again_!

* * *

**Author's Note**: That was it. Simple ending, I know, but eh it's sick season and I felt like wrapping it up quickly. 

I'm not sure if most of you know, but **Vydran** is father in Al Bhed.


End file.
